Diving, surfing and other water sports are intricately woven into the fabric of American culture. Because the human mammalian respiratory system is not designed to function under water however, breathing devices have been developed over the years to compensate for this lack of functionality. The sophistication of such devices is driven by the demands of the particular water activities with which each is associated. Deep sea diving requires bulky complex apparatus, for instance, while the demands of swimming and surfing are relatively modest by comparison.
The needs of swimmers and surfers are generally served by lightweight devices such as snorkels, small air tanks, and small air reservoirs. Sometimes, these devices are an integral part of the intended activity. At other times, however, they are not and a water sports enthusiast may find themselves caught in a situation that is beyond their experience or physical capabilities. More particularly, a swimmer or surfer may become submerged for longer periods of time than is either safe or comfortable. An extra breath of air in such a scenario can play a significant role in diverting a tragic outcome.
Snorkels and other devices involving a conduit between the person's mouth and air above the surface of the water are limited to depths determined by the dimensions of the apparatus. Furthermore, unless the swimmer is engaging in the sport of “snorkeling”, they impede the action of the intended sport, interfering with its performance, its enjoyment, and its safety. Several examples of such devices can be found in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,047,965, 6,408,844, 5,697,362, and 4,583,536.
Face masks can also be used by swimmers and surfers. However, the air supplied within the volume of the face mask is limited. Furthermore, the mask interferes with the wearer's field of view and is easily dislodged from its intended position. The former consideration is of paramount concern to surfers, who are heavily dependent upon their visual senses in order to negotiate the wind, waves, and other surfers with agility and accuracy. An example of a face mask with an air reservoir is disclosed in publication no. 2001/0012446.
Small tanks and other such reservoirs are capable of providing air at modest depths. Tanks are obviously inappropriate for surfing. Although some systems involving small reservoirs are available, they generally require a significant effort to use and recharge. To date, an air supply system that provides an emergency breath of air, is easily recharged, and remains physically innocuous to the user, is simply unavailable.